Radiation may be in the form of X-rays, gamma rays, alpha particles, beta particles, neutrons, and charged particles. Exposure to damaging or lethal radiation may result from a number of sources including, but not limited to, nuclear accidents, wartime or terrorist nuclear attack, therapeutic or diagnostic radiology, improper disposal of nuclear wastes, and outer space exploration. The extent of radiation-induced internal injury will depend on the duration, dose, and type of radiation exposure. Radiation-induced internal injury may include, but is not limited to, cell damage, and cell death; and may affect internal processes in the body such as the hematopoietic system (due to the reduction in number of hematopoietic cells such as lymphocytes, granulocytes, thrombocytes, and reticulocytes), gastrointestinal system (due to damage to epithelial cells lining the intestinal tract), and central nervous system (e.g., due to damage to neurons, astrocytes and blood vessels in the brain). What is provided is a method for protecting and a method for treating an individual against radiation-induced internal damage.